


Favourites

by Amyanom



Series: Poetry & Prose [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyanom/pseuds/Amyanom
Summary: Summer. Sunflowers. Jaemin. All of those were loved by Jeno.





	Favourites

Sunflowers ㅡ his favorite flower. He likes it because its like the sun, when it shines. Just like his smiles. Bright and warming. His eyes when he smiles, they form arcs. More beautiful than the rainbow arcs. His smile when he accepted his love. He was nervous when he confessed, holding the younger's favorite flowers. Orchids. How their favorite flowers contrast. When he handed him the bouquet. The sudden brush of their fingertips. On how he turned red for blushing and being under the blazing sun. Sweats dripping, either cold or just perspiration. Tears driped too. Its summer, his favorite season. Although from time to time he gets sad because he doesn't see his boyfriend in school, he never made him felt lonely as they always talk on the phone. Late night conversations, talking about conspiracies that both kept them awake. All those sleepless days was exhausting however they were worth it. Jeno missed Jaemin a lot. Now, Jaemin is the one who misses the older. How he smiles when he tells a joke. How he assures him with his smiles when there is a problem. How their promises were kept and never broken. On how Jeno always says that he will protect Jaemin. On how he looks tired after dancing. Tears fall down as he remembers their happy moments that are now only memories. In his favorite season, summer. With his favorite set of bouquet, sunflowers. Held by his favorite person in the world, Jaemin.

Jeno was his everything.  
Jeno is his everything.  
Jeno is still his everything. 

Even after he left Jaemin. Those sleepless nights were not worthy anymore without him by his side. When the cold breeze brush to him, it felt lonely as he was gone.

Jeno was his safe place. Someone who he can trust. Someone who he loves dearly. Someone who makes him happy. 

To Jaemin, Jeno was his euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
